


Blossoms and Lightning

by Kalua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Heartless Hunting, Ice Cream, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Strelitzia was sitting on her favorite rooftop when suddenly, a blonde girl appeared and asked her to come along on a mission...





	Blossoms and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fortune_Maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortune_Maiden/gifts).



“You’re Strelitzia, right?”

When Strelitzia turned around, a blonde girl was standing behind her. What was she doing on the roof…? “Y-Yeah?”

“You wanna go on a mission with me?” The blonde crossed her arms.

Strelitzia pushed herself to her feet. “And you are…?”

“Elrena.” She took a moment to look the other girl over. “So? Are you coming?”

“Um… Okay…?” Strelitzia felt a little overwhelmed. But she’d planned to go on a mission today, anyway, so she might as well go with Elrena.

Elrena smiled. “Great! I’ll meet you down at the plaza in a few minutes.” And with that, she left.

Strelitzia looked after her a moment longer when her Chirithy appeared. “She sounds nice.”

She bent down to pick her little companion up. “But… How did she know my name…?”

Chirithy tilted its head to the side. “Elrena, right? I know her Chirithy!” It let out a small purr. “I guess it told her about you. Maybe it thought you’d become friends!”

“You think so?”

Chirithy nodded. “Yep! Come on, let’s go meet her!”

Still a little hesitant, Strelitzia nodded and climbed down from the roof.

 

She’d been waiting for barely a minute or two when Elrena came.

“So, are you ready to go?”

“Yeah…” Strelitzia answered. “Where do you want to go?”

“Well, there’s that forest right outside of Daybreak town.” Elrena was already walking past her, but stopped and looked back. “It’s said to be pretty much filled with Heartless, so I wanted to thin them out a little.”

Strelitzia quickly hurried after her. “Don’t you think we should find some more people to help us?”

“You sound like my Chirithy!” Elrena laughed. “We’ll be fine. I was going to go alone before Chirithy asked me to take someone along.”

Strelitzia wasn’t entirely convinced, but she couldn’t just let Elrena go on her own, right? And if she would’ve dared to go without any backup, she had to be a good fighter.

They walked in silence for a while; it was Elrena who spoke again when they were nearly at the town’s edge. “You know, you’re not the most exciting company. Don’t you want to know anything? About the mission? I’m not gonna bite.”

“Um, well…” Strelitzia averted her eyes. Of course she wanted to know, she just wasn’t quite sure how to ask. “Do you… Know what kind of Heartless there are?”

“Well, a bunch of Shadows, of course.” Elrena cocked her head to the side as she thought. “Soldiers, too. But the one people were most worried was a Wyvern.” People might be worried, but Elrena definitely didn’t sound like she was.

The houses soon made way for trees and bushes, specks of sunlight shining through the leaves.

Strelitzia went quiet again, until a sudden noise caught her attention. “Careful!” She quickly grabbed Elrena’s arm and pulled her back, just in time to get her out of the way when a Soldier jumped at them.

“Thanks.” Elrena barely looked behind her and instead summoned her keyblade to her hand. “Come on then!”

Strelitzia summoned her keyblade as well; Elrena didn’t wait for her, and the first Soldier was taken care of with just one hit. But it’d brought friends.

“Well, time to show them who’s the boss, huh?” Elrena grinned, leaping towards the nearest Soldier.

Strelitzia nodded; she might not have Elrena’s confidence, but she did know how to handle her keyblade. She focused on the Heartless that targeted one of them. Elrena had gone on the offensive, but that would leave her open for an attack from behind.

A few minutes later, the Soldiers were gone, both girls panting but otherwise unharmed.

Elrena looked around once more before letting her keyblade disappear. “You’re pretty good, you know.”

“Thanks…” Strelitzia let her weapon disappear as well; now that the Soldiers were gone, it was eerily quiet.

Not that Elrena seemed to notice. “Come on, let’s go find that Wyvern.”

And off she went, Strelitzia hurrying behind.

 

“Elrena…” They’d been walking for a while, without meeting even a single other Heartless. Once or twice something seemed to have rushed past them, but even that hadn’t happened in quite some time.

The blonde looked back, but didn’t stop. “What?”

“Don’t you think it’s… Too quiet?” Strelitzia averted her eyes and took a deep breath before she continued to talk. “You said it was supposed to be full of Heartless, right? So where are they?”

“What, are you scared?” Elrena just shrugged and turned back around.

Strelitzia bit her lip. “Well… Yeah, kinda.”

Finally, Elrena stopped and completely turned around to look at Strelitzia.

“You must have noticed that something is… off? That there should be something here, anything?”

“Well, I guess, but…” Elrena shrugged. “Figured it’s nothing big. Come on, we’ve got a Wyvern to fight!” She resumed walking, Strelitzia following behind.

Finally, there was a noise aside from their footsteps. It didn’t do much to help Strelitzia calm down, though; a deep growl, and close by, too.

Elrena, however, seemed unphased. “That must be the Wyvern!” Her keyblade reappeared in her hand, and with one more look towards Strelitzia, she started running.

“Ah, wait!” Strelitzia quickly summoned her own keyblade and ran after her teammate. Maybe it was just the Wyvern, but it sounded huge.

And it was, far bigger than any Wyvern Strelitzia had seen so far. Even Elrena stopped in front of it for a moment, but then she just grabbed her keyblade tighter and jumped up to reach it.

Strelitzia followed suit. The Heartless was surprised at first and let out a pained roar when it got hit, but quickly regained its composure, slashing at Elrena with its claws.

But she was quicker, dodging its attacks almost effortlessly, while her own hits almost always found their target.

 

Faced with two foes, the Wyvern was getting tired soon, but not quite beaten yet. It switched tactics; instead of clawing, it turned in the air, its tail hitting Elrena and throwing her down.

Strelitzia came from behind, but the Wyvern reacted too fast, deflecting her keyblade and throwing her to the ground as well.

Its focus was on Strelitzia now, but before it could reach her, Elrena jumped between them, blocking the Heartless’s claw strike with her keyblade. The claws on its other arm swiped at Elrena, and Strelitzia could hear cloth ripping, together with a pained grunt.

“Elre—”

“Don’t just stand there, finish it off!”

She had a point. The Wyvern was near its end; one last strike of Strelitzia’s keyblade and it disappeared.

Panting, Strelitzia turned back around to Elrena. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, it’s just a scratch.” Elrena shrugged, but flinched when she moved the wounded arm.

“Come here, let me take a look.” Strelitzia dug some bandages out of her bag. “Even if it’s just a scratch.”

For a moment, Elrena hesitated, then held out her arm towards Strelitzia. “Fine.”

It didn’t take long to bandage the wound; it wasn’t too deep, either, so it should heal fine. “Then… Should we go back?”

“Yeah.” Elrena nodded. “We don’t have anything left to do here.”

 

They walked in silence until they reached the edge of the town. Elrena stopped for a moment and turned around to Strelitzia. “Thanks, by the way.”

“For… For what?”

“Patching me up.” Elrena shrugged. “And, you know, making sure I didn’t get impaled by those Soldiers. That would’ve been pretty embarrassing.”

A _poof_ sounded next to them as a Chirithy appeared. “See, Elrena? Told you it’d be good to take someone along!”

Elrena bent down to pick her little companion up. “Yeah, yeah, you were right.” Then she looked back at Strelitzia. “No, but seriously, thanks.”

A second _poof_ , and Strelitzia’s Chirithy joined them. “Hey, it’s not that late yet. Maybe we should stick together a while longer!”

Elrena’s Chirithy nodded enthusiastically. “Maybe go get some ice cream!”

Elrena looked from one Chirithy to the other. “I don’t mind. Strelitzia?”

“Y-Yeah, sure.” Strelitzia picked her Chirithy up as well, and they headed to the ice cream shop.

 

A few minutes later, all four of them were sitting on the roof, enjoying the sweet ice cream and the last rays of the sun.

“So, why’d you have bandages with you, anyway?” Elrena looked away from the sunset to focus on the other girl instead.

Strelitzia giggled. “Well, my brother’s into gardening. By now, he’s really good, but when he started… He kept accidentally hurting himself with the tools, so I started carrying some stuff around. I mean, he hasn’t needed to be patched up in years, but it’s just a habit now.”

“Huh.” Elrena had already finished her ice cream and looked back to the sky now. “Must be nice, having siblings. I’ve been alone most of the time.”

“But you’ve got me now!” Her Chirithy chimed in, patting her shoulder with its paw.

Elrena hugged her Chirithy. “Yep, I do!”

Strelitzia was looking at the sunset, too. “Well, Lauriam and I don’t see each other that much anymore… We’ve both been busy with missions lately.”

“That sucks, I guess.” Elrena chewed on the ice cream’s stick for a moment. “Why don’t you go on missions together, though?”

“I… Don’t know, I just normally go on my own. And he’s a Dandelion now, too… He’s asked me to join, but I’m not sure yet.”

“I’ve been thinking about joining them, too, actually.” Elrena shrugged. “I got asked a few days ago, and the way they made it sound, it’s an elite group of wielders. Would be pretty cool to be part of that.”

“Yeah, but…” Strelitzia looked down. “I’m not sure if I’d fit in there.”

“Ah, come on.” Smiling, Elrena ruffled Strelitzia’s hair. “You’re really good with a keyblade, and it’d be good to have someone there to make sure people like me don’t get themselves.”

“Hm… Maybe.”

For a while, it was quiet as they watched the sky change colors. They wouldn’t be able to sit here much longer; it wasn’t too hard to get up on the rooftops in daylight, but once it got dark, it would be hard to climb back down.

“Hey, you wanna do another mission together tomorrow?” Elrena asked just as Strelitzia stood up.

Strelitzia stopped and looked back. “Uh, sure?”

“Hey, you could sound a little bit more excited!” Elrena got up as well. “I mean, you don’t have to, but it’d be nice to have you around. Make sure I don’t get stabbed by sudden Soldiers or anything.”

For a moment, Strelitzia looked confused, then she smiled and nodded. “I’d love to do more missions with you.”

“Fountain plaza then, same time as today!”

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! I hope you like it~  
> I'm not used to writing KHUx-time Elrena, hope it went okay ^^" (And I hope I didn't put in too much Larxene... I just figured that Elrena is normally a bit more Larxene-y than what we saw so far, but has a softer side that comes out with, for example, Streli and by extension Lauriam)


End file.
